grosse_weltfandomcom-20200213-history
American Imperium
The American Imperium is one of the currently active nations in the Grosse Welt Roleplay. It was formed as part of a casus belli against Mexico to intervene in Mexican affairs after the atrocities of the Second Mexican Civil War had been revealed to the Texan government in Austin. The head of state for the American Imperium is Richard Königsberg. The American Imperium most notably holds the remote island of New Akkad and Formosa as overseas territories, with the former being a rather mysteriously formed Island with a suspicious lack of natives, and named with an obvious inspiration to an old empire. Brief History Many could consider the American Imperium to be one of the many states that was a result of the Second American Civil War. As the American Imperium was formed as the result of numerous Texan land gains in North America, such as Oklahoma, New Mexico, and the portions of Mexico seized during the declaration of war at the beginning of 1950. In which the Great Texan-Mexican War had begun, which is an extremely ironic war with the Texans claiming Imperial Domain over the Mexicans. (It's almost like a reverse 1836!) National Affinity The American Imperium is one of few nations wih a National Affinity. In which it trades the ability to build Main Battle Tanks for Power Armor, and a foot in the door for Walkers. Imperial American-Mexican War Standing in history as one of the quickest wars in history, the Imperial American-Mexican War was one in which the Imperial American Army had encircled the entire Mexican Nation Guard on the border with the Imperial Syndicates, and ending the war with an airborne occupation of Veracruz, as the Mexican Government was unable to stop the Imperium from enforcing its demands of annexation. Inspirations and Trivia The armed forces of the American Imperium bear similar resemblance to the US Forces who intervened in Vietnam. But with a few inspirations from other universes, such as the Kerberos Police Armor from the Animated (Anime) Movie, Jin Roh: The Wolf Brigade and Yuri's Army from the Command & Conquer Series. The American Imperium makes no attempt to rename any of the designs that it borrows from other universes, except for the Kerberos Police Armor that is referred to as the XF-1 Power Armor (For more of cultural reasons, since Kerberos isn't a division nor a city in the American Imperium). This lack of attempt to rename anything is more of in respect to the original designs and in an almost religious praise of the designs. Numerous times in 'Out of Character', the player playing the American Imperium has cited the sources of the inspirational material numerous times. As he is merely using these designs because it honestly makes the Roleplay alot more fun to him as he has promised numerous times to play fair with the technology his nation develops. In the first iteration of Grosse Welt, the American Imperium deployed numerous Allied units from Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3. But it seems like the Imperium is shying away from that future this time around seeing as the Triangle of the Imperium is a disaster waiting to happen.Category:Countries Category:Reformed Category:Second American Civil War Category:Grosse Welt 3